The present invention relates to a belt buckle caddy which stores a set of telescopic pens or pencils in tubes self contained within the belt buckle. The pens or pencils include blinking light reminders when in use to remind the user to replace the pens or pencils within the belt buckle caddy when not in use. The telescopic pens or pencils are handy for brief writing of a phone number, addresses, etc. and the belt buckle avoids staining of the user's shirt by providing a storage area for the pens or pencils other than a shirt pocket. Also, the blinking light reminder functions as an alarm to prevent loss of the pens or pencils after use.
The invention also relates to a belt buckle caddy which includes an interchangeable front ornament lighted by a glowing or blinking light serving as a safety feature during night walks. The lighted interchangeable ornament allows one to view the ornament night or day and to match a desired ornament to a selected attire. The ornament is mounted using right and left grooves formed on the front of the belt buckle which guide the ornament into position over two small holes in the front of the buckle. The two small holes serve to hold LED electrical contacts connected to lithium batteries on the rear of the buckle. The two small holes can also serve to hold a fixed ornament. A wide variety of belt buckle shapes such as rectangular, oval, round, square, large or small can be used. Also, the belt buckle can be made using plastic or metal.
The combination is useful and desirable. The device serves to enhance the safety of the user at night and provides an aestetically pleasing appearance. The device is also a novelty for disco dancing.